Tombol Kebahagiaan - QED
by Shireishou
Summary: Ada dua tombol untuk berbahagia, Ayame memilih salah satunya dengan mengorbankan hal yang paling berharga. Penyesalan yang akhirnya menderanya membuatnya tersadar. Kini ia duduk dan mengurai setiap beban yang mengukungnya satu persatu... Q.E.D Quod Erat Demonstrandum - Motohiro Katou


**Base : **Q.E.D by Motohiro Katou  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 1  
**Central Character :** Hiroshi Oonishi &amp; Ayame Nekoyanagi  
**Time Line :** Q.E.D 46

* * *

**Hiroshi POV**

* * *

"Hiroshi memang BODOH, masa di hari ulang tahunku dia memberiku kotak berisi uang 5000 yen?" Ayame berujar sembari memainkan biwa dengan lincah di atas panggung pertunjukan _rakugo_.

Aku berdiri gamang menatap wajah cantiknya mengucapkan kata-kata itu di depan begitu banyak penonton. Begitu lancar, begitu ringan ... begitu menyakitkan.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Berusaha memahami kenapa wanita yang paling aku cintai mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu di depan orang banyak. Mengucapkannya sebagai kisah dalam lakon Rakugo yang dimainkannya. Menertawakan tindakan tulusku untuknya. Menertawakan perbuatanku yang dikatakannya sebagai sebuah kebodohan.

Pandanganku mengabur. Terhalang bias bening kepedihan yang bertengger erat di mataku, sebelum akhirnya tumpah mengaliri pipi. Pandangan kami bersirobok. Tatapan keterperanjatannya akan kehadiranku terasa lebih menyakitkan. Ketidaksiapannya terhadap kehadiran kekasihnya dalam menyaksikan pertunjukan besarnya, membuatku merasa terbuang. Aku berbalik menjauh.

* * *

**Ayame POV**

* * *

"Bebanku terlalu berat."

Aku ingin berteriak akan semua masalah yang menghantam 10 hari setelah hari ulang tahunku. Uang yang hilang, rencana debutku di televisi, dan paling parah, Hiroshi memutuskan diriku.

_Sensei_ pernah berkata, "Ketika kau di atas panggung, jual _bakatmu_ dan bukan _dirimu_. Karena saat kau menjual dirimu di atas panggung, saat kau menyesal, semua sudah terlambat."

Dulu aku tak paham apa maksudnya. Kini, kenangan akan senyum kepedihan Hiroshi untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya sungguh menyayatku. Membuatku ditenggelamkan dalam lautan rasa bersalah yang membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

* * *

**Hiroshi POV**

* * *

Aku tidak menghubunginya. Mengabaikan semua email dan telepon darinya. Aku masih tersakiti oleh kata-katanya. Selama ini ketulusanku hanya menjadi bahan lelucon pertunjukan Rakugo-nya.

Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun sebelumnya. Ayame yang terlihat bersemangat mengejar cita-citanya sebagai komedian membuatku terpukau. Gadis yang penuh percaya diri saat menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia mengajukan keinginannya pada orang tuanya, tampak begitu cantik. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal _rakugo_, soal dunia keartisan, atau apapun yang dibicarakannya. Tapi aku akan mendukung keinginannya karena dia tampak begitu bersinar saat mengejar impiannya.

Akan tetapi aku salah. Justru keinginannya menjadi komedian ternamalah yang memisahkan kami.

Aku menghela nafas panjang penuh luka.

* * *

**Ayame POV**

* * *

Beban-beban yang terbungkus kain warna warni itu menggunung di punggungku. Tak kuasa terangkat sempurna. Beberapa bahkan sudah berjatuhan. Saat akhirnya semua beban itu berjatuhan dan aku bisa melihat bungkusan warna-warni itu dengan jelas.

Melihat bagaimana bungkusan luar itu begitu melenakan dan membuatku terlupa akan masalah sebenarnya.

Kini, aku duduk menatap beban-beban itu, dan mulai mengurainya satu persatu.

* * *

**POV 3**

* * *

Malam itu suara ketukan terdengar di luar apartemen Hiroshi.

"Siapa?" Hiroshi mengrenyit bangkit. Ia mengintip dari balik lubang pintu. Tampak gadis berambut kecoklatan pendek berdiri gugup di baliknya. Jantung Hiroshi berdesir lembut. Gadis itu makin terlihat cantik sejak terakhir mereka bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Ah ... mungkin itu hanyalah buncahan kerinduan yang dipendam dibalik sakit hati yang diterimanya.

"Pulanglah! Aku tak mau melihatmu!"

Ayame sudah tahu ia akan mendengar penolakan itu, tapi tak urung hatinya merasakan keperihan.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara," bisiknya samar.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Pulanglah!" Hiroshi mengunci pintu putar apartemennya. ia tahu Ayame juga memiliki kunci cadangan. Tidak ada rantai pintu untuk mengunci, karenanya ia akan berjaga di sini. Jikalau gadis itu nekat membuka paksa, ia akan menahannya dengan tubuhnya. Tapi Ayame tampak tidak melakukannya.

Ayame tampak tertunduk kala Hiroshi kembali mengintip.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bicara dari sini."

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkannya!" Hiroshi menutup telinganya seperti anak kecil dan memunggungi pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bicara ... setidaknya mengatakan apa yang kusesalkan."

Hampir setengah menit keduanya membisu sebelum akhirnya Ayame angkat bicara.

"_Sensei_ berkata, ada dua tombol untuk berbahagia." suaranya terhenti. "Tombol pertama adalah menciptakan kebahagiaan dari diri sendiri. Seperti makan enak, membaca, juga melakukan hobi yang menyenangkan."

Hiroshi menurunkan tangannya. Alisnya berkerut. Pria yang baik hati namun agak lambat pemahamannya itu mulai kebingungan. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke arah pintu. Meski mulutnya menolak mendengar, tapi hati kecilnya tetap ingin tahu apa yang ingin Ayame katakan.

Ayame menelan ludah sesaat. "Tombol kedua adalah kebahagiaan yang tercipta dari pengakuan dan pujian orang lain. Semakin banyak yang memuji, memperhatikan, maka akan semakin bahagialah ia."

Ayame masih mematung di tempatnya. Kembali ditariknya nafas perlahan demi menahan rasa panas yang mulai menjalar ke kelopak matanya.

"Tombol pertama berasal dari diri sendiri. Kitalah yang menentukan kapan kita menekan tombol itu. Kapan kita mau membaca, kapan kita mau menggambar, kapan kita mau bersantai, semua bergantung pada diri sendiri. Tapi ... " kembali ia terdiam sesaat.

Lama Ayame berusaha mengatur nafasnya supaya tetap tenang. Tapi air mata itu tak kuasa untuk ditahan. Hiroshi yang menunggu kalimat berikutnya akhirnya kembali mengintip. Dilihatnya Ayame hanya tertunduk dengan sesekali menyeka wajahnya dalam diam.

"Tapi ... tombol kedua harus ditekan oleh orang lain." ujarnya setengah terbata. "Semakin diakui, semakin banyak ditekan orang lain, semakin dipuji, dia semakin tak terkendali. Saat dorongan itu lenyap, kita akan limbung. Mencari pembenaran apapun untuk membuat orang menekan tombol itu."

Ayame memijit kepalanya yang terasa semakin berat. "Panggung adalah tempat dimana orang lain bisa menekan tombol dalam diri kita. Saat diri kita terlena, yang kita rasa paling penting adalah supaya penonton menekan tombol itu untuk kita." Digigitnya bibir bawahnya gugup. "Meskipun artinya itu menjual diri kita habis-habisan. Menjual hal berharga yang kita punya ..."

Hiroshi mundur setapak. Ia sadar apa yang hendak dikatakan Ayame. Tapi gadis itu menjual dirinya, demi kebahagiaanya sendiri. Apa itu pantas? Apa itu termaafkan?

Terdengar isak tangis lirih di luar pintu. "Hiroshi, aku minta maaf kepadamu setulus hatiku. Saat ini aku sadar, bahwa yang paling penting bagiku bukan orang-orang di bawah panggung itu menekan tombol kebahagiaan untukku." suaranya makin terdengar samar. "Kini yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau menekan tombol itu untukku. Hanya kau yang aku butuhkan. Aku akan berhenti menjadi artist _rakugo_. Aku sudah tidak sanggup berdiri di atas panggung dan mengingat wajah terlukamu. Mengingat kebodohanku menjual hal yang paling berharga hanya untuk ketenaran semu. "

Ayame menyentuh pintu dan membelainya perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu Hiroshi. _Sayonara_ ..."

Perih yang dirasakan menyayat sampai ke setiap syaraf yang ada di tubuhnya. Ayame berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan gontai.

_Ceklek_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Ayame tersentak dari tangisnya. Dengan perasaaan cemas yang menggerogot dia menoleh perlahan ...

* * *

**END**

**031014**

**Selamat Ulang Tahun Pernikahan buat Mama dan papa. Semoga panjang umur, makin langgeng dan tetap jadi keluarga Samara sampai akhir hayat.**

* * *

Pas baca ending cerita pertama aku langsung "WHAT? ENDINGNYA GINI BANGET?! " jadi langsunglah menulis ini ga pake pikir panjang. Dan akhirnya tamat dengan memuaskan [versiku]. Bwakkakakaak

Masuk fandom ini tp bukan menceriotakan Toma n Kana itu ajaib kan? wakakaka Skali2 boleh dong minor karakter punya fanfic ^^

MANA KATEGORINYAAAAA? masa masuk Misc lagi.. ORZ ...

* * *

**Review dan Sarannya sangat diharapkan.**

Terima kasih


End file.
